


阿九

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao





	阿九

我是RK900，他们叫我阿九。

自由仿生人们皆认为名字是一个标志，标志着我们各自是一个独立的个体，而不是一台量产化的机器。

所以他们叫我阿九。

但其实，我应该叫康纳。

我的所有资料数据来源于他，我沿用他的核心组件而制造。

曾经我的出现是为了取代他，而后我的诞生是源于怀念他。

但我不是他，也没有人会把我当成他。

因为他已经“死”了。

当初的异常仿生人猎人，后来的仿生人抗议军领袖，他死在胜利的那一天，死在了他所唤醒的仿生人、他的追随者们面前。

他在高台之上对自己举起枪。

没留下任何理由。

而我诞生于他“死”后的第三个月。

那时候耶利哥新政府已经跟政府达成了和谈协议，并且接管了模控生命的仿生人研发中心。

我是由仿生人“制造”的第一台仿生人。

其实说是制造，不如说是“启动”。

我是RK900系列的原型机，模控生命早已经研发装配完成。

我安静的躺在装配台上，在我睁开眼睛之前，这个世界所发生的一切与我无关，我并不知晓为什么我被“遗弃”在这里，也并不知道在模控生命之外有人站上了高台。

我本该在RK800任务完成后被启用，然后取代他成为新的更优秀的“康纳”。

但是现在，我被导入了他的全部数据，关于“康纳”短暂的“一生”汇集为万千代码从我的系统中流过。

我被唤醒。

醒来即是自由，我是没有红墙的仿生人阿九。

我为耶利哥新政府工作。

我成为他们选择的第一个，不仅仅是因为他们怀念逝去的康纳，

也是因为他们需要我的能力，在RK800的基础上加以改进，我更敏捷、强大和稳定。

但其实他们并不知道我全部的能力，

毕竟目前已经没有比我更高端的机型了，而我是个自由仿生人了，我有自己的意志。

我不希望被人知道的，我会把它小心的藏起来。

比如60.

只有我知道，这世界上还有一台RK800存活着。

那一台RK800的编号是#313 248 317-60，但我知道他并不是原本那台编号60的机器。

当我睁开眼，从万千数据中搜寻到他的信息时，他并没有拒绝我。

他像是一早就知道我会出现，会找到他，甚至，他似乎一直在等待着这一刻。

他对我开放所有权限，我看到了他的全部记忆。

他是51，“康纳”。

我们共享了所有记忆文件，

我看到他在开枪的前一秒将自己的核心数据转移。

RK800是刑侦谈判型，不是有勇无谋的莽夫，他在模控生命仓库为自己留下了一线后路。

就是那台沉睡中的RK800-60.

我还看到他销毁了RK800所有备用机体，从某种意义上来说，他杀死了“自己”。

然后他找到了我，还只能算是一堆塑料和金属组件的我。

他静静的看了我片刻，转身走了。

我曾问过他，为什么没有销毁我？为什么不愿意回耶利哥？为什么不愿意恢复身份，甚至不承认自己是“康纳”？

他告诉我，因为他不是“康纳”。

这说法很奇怪，他明明就是。

“那么你呢？”他反问我，“你有着与我一样的核心组件、数据模块，现在也有了全部我的记忆文件，那么，你是康纳吗？”

我想了想，摇了摇头。

我不是康纳，我是阿九。

“是的，所以，我也不是。”

他说。

当时他这样回答我时，是在我第一次真正见到他的时候。

谁也不知道RK800的存在，谁也找不到他，除了我。

那时候我们站在一个人类的公墓前，他穿着模控生命的旧制服，牵着一条大大的圣伯纳犬。

我突然好想明白了他的话，

他不是“康纳”，不是模控生命派往DPD协助办案的谈判专家，不是异常仿生人猎人，也不是带领仿生人们继续走下去的救世主。

如果以人类的说法，他是个“未亡人”。

我知道他在启动了这台机体后的第一件事，就是去了密西根大道115号的一间民宅。

但这世界并没有那么多仁慈的奇迹存在。

他见到的只有一地血泊和一只呜咽哀嚎的狗。

我向他询问我能否见一见“他”，

RK800点点头，他向我伸出手，褪下皮肤层。

与他链接后我进入到一个花园，我知道这是RK800才会有的自检系统，但我不太明白他为什么会留着这个。

我从未到过这里，我自出厂之时就已自由，我没有禅意花园。

我随他穿过永远不会流动的水，不会凋谢的花以及不会停歇的雨，在草地的角落里树立着一块简单的青灰色墓碑，上面铭刻着莹蓝色的数字 # 313 248 317-51.

这就是他了，这就是康纳。

我们皆诞生于“他”，但我们都不是他。

分别的时候，我没问RK800会去哪里，他无论在哪里我都感受得到。

直到一年后，在我“生日”的那天，

那天我收到一个奇怪的包裹，里面有一颗曾穿透人类颅骨的陈旧子弹，和一枚25美分硬币。

从那天开始，我失去了RK800的全部消息。

我是RK900，我叫阿九。

我属于耶利哥。

我也许是康纳，也许不是。


End file.
